Una copa de brandy
by Sherry Furude
Summary: De día, las cuatro paredes del número 12 de Grimmauld Place hacen que Sirius se sienta prisionero, agobiado... ¿Pero qué ocurre cuando mezclas al joven Black con brandy, recuerdos y un guapo licántropo? Fic SiriusxRemus para el Reto "Familia Black"


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING (y bendita sea por haberlos creado). Si fueran míos... bueno, Lupin sería novio oficial de Sirius XD. Y Dumby se habría casado con Grindelwald (*w* yaoi, sí... ).**

**AVISO: El siguiente fic habla sobre el romance entre dos hombres. SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LO LEAS y punto. Yo no te obligo a nada y tú no me obligas a nada; todos contentos. Si te gusta, bienvenid al club ;). **

* * *

**¡Hola! Konnichiwa! Hello! Salut! ¡Aquí vuelve Sherry Furude, lista para el ataque! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Yo? Bien =). **

**Este fic que os traigo a continuación lo he escrito para el Reto "Familia Black" (para más información id a .net/topic/109636/61606035/1/). En un principio pensé en escribir sobre Bellatrix, pero no se me ocurría ningún argumento que casara con la frase que tenía que usar(la cual he subrayado en el fic). Sin embargo, en cuanto pensé en Sirius la historia vino a mí, casi como si ya hubiera sido escrita y yo la estuviera leyendo en mi mente (no malinterpretéis esto: la historia no se la he plagiado a nadie, me la he inventado yo). Así que me puse a escribirla. Tuve que retocarla un par de veces, alargarla, acortarla, modificar algunas partes... pero la terminé. Y aquí está, cumpliendo, además, todas las condiciones que debía. Así pues, aquí os la traigo. Espero que os guste. Y ya sabéis, los reviews tienen las puertas abiertas ;) (excepto para meterse con los gays ¬¬). **

**Bueno, sin más dilación, aquí os lo dejo. Buena lectura y un beso de parte de  
**

**Sherry Furude**

* * *

**Una copa de brandy**

La luz de la Luna iluminaba Grimmauld Place. Los habitantes de las pequeñas y antiguas casas dormían todos plácidamente…

¿Todos?

No, todos no.

Y es que, en una casa oculta que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás, un hombre permanecía en vela, con una copa de brandy como única compañía.

Desde que se había visto obligado a refugiarse en el hogar de su niñez, Sirius Black a menudo permanecía despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Recorría los pasillos por los que había correteado cuando apenas levantaba un par de palmos del suelo, examinaba el tapiz del cual había sido borrado tras marcharse de allí muchos años atrás o, simplemente, se tomaba una copa y reflexionaba en silencio. Igual que estaba haciendo en esos mismos momentos.

Últimamente, no hacía más que pensar. El estar encerrado en aquella casa, sin nada que hacer, le proporcionaba horas y horas de agónico aburrimiento. Durante el día, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix entraban y salían sin cesar de aquella casa, informándolo de lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior. Remus vivía con él en la casa y le hacía compañía, y Harry le mandaba lechuzas de cuando en cuando. Pero aun así…

Aun así, cuando las luces se apagaban no podía evitar que le invadiera una extraña sensación. Se sentía encerrado e inútil. Sentía que todos, al fin y al cabo, estaban haciendo algo por vencer a Voldemort, que todos podían salir a la calle y llevar una vida… Todos excepto él.

En ese momento recordó su época en Hogwarts. Allí, con sus tres mejores amigos, había experimentado lo que era la verdadera felicidad. Rememoró aquellas noches, no tan distantes, en las que, junto con ellos, había permanecido sin dormir durante horas, charlando, riendo y comiendo golosinas; aquellos repasos de última hora justo antes de los exámenes, con un libro entre las manos y recitando en voz alta las fórmulas de hechizos y pociones que habían dado en clase apenas unos días antes; las apacibles tardes de junio en las que, ya sin preocupaciones, se habían entretenido tirando piedras al calamar y canturreando entre dientes alguna canción sin sentido; las clases en las que, por medio de notitas o gestos, planeaba con James modos de fastidiar a Snape; aquellas noches en que, bajo la luz de la Luna llena, un perro, un ciervo y una rata habían hecho compañía a un hombre lobo…

Y en ese momento acudieron a su mente miles de imágenes más: la dulce sonrisa de Remus, su cara llena de cicatrices, su torso desnudo cada mañana mientras se ponía la túnica del uniforme, sus labios entreabiertos cuando se quedaba dormido tras horas leyendo… aquel primer beso que se dieron en plena adolescencia, Sirius recorriendo con su lengua las cicatrices del chico, las delicadas manos de Remus acariciando el cuerpo del joven merodeador… De pronto, el romance que habían comenzado en su etapa de estudiantes vino a su mente. Lo recordó y se fue sumiendo cada vez más y más en sus pensamientos. Embriagado por el brandy y por sus recuerdos, se dejó llevar, sin pensar más que en Remus, en su dulce cuerpo, en su sonrisa, en sus gemidos…

-¿Sirius?

El interpelado dio un respingo y se levantó de inmediato. En el quicio de la puerta se encontraba Remus, vestido con un sencillo pijama rojo pálido.

-Remus…

-¿Otra vez bebiendo hasta las tantas? –preguntó el licántropo acercándose a él.

-Ah, yo… -avergonzado, Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo y echó un vistazo a su copa: se encontraba vacía, y en el suelo había una gran mancha de brandy. Debía de haberse volcado mientras se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos.

-Deberías descansar –le aconsejó Remus- No querrás quedarte dormido mañana en la reunión de la Orden.

-Sí, tienes razón… -el hombre moreno dejó la vacía copa sobre una mesita cercana a él y se revolvió nuevamente el pelo.

-Bueno, yo me vuelvo a la cama –Lupin se giró y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta- Que duermas bien, Sir…

Sin embargo, antes de que el joven licántropo pudiera dar un paso más, Sirius lo abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo la cara en su hombro.

-¿No te apetece –comenzó el joven Black mientras besaba el cuello de su amado- tomar una copa conmigo antes de dormir?

-Sirius… es… es tarde…

-Oh, vamos... –con suavidad, Sirius deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Remus- ¿acaso no te gustaría… hacerme compañía esta noche? Beber solo es bastante triste…

Sin decir una palabra, Lupin se liberó de aquel abrazo, girándose para mirar a Sirius a los ojos. Finalmente, tras unos segundos en silencio, preguntó:

-¿Dónde dices que está el brandy?

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Repentinamente olvidó todo lo que apenas unos minutos lo había atormentado. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba estar encerrado todos los días en aquella casa si de noche se divertía?

-¿Y bien? –insistió Remus- ¿Qué hay de esa copa?

-No nos va a hacer falta.

Ambos sonrieron. Les esperaba una noche entretenida.


End file.
